Twins Secrets
by AresHrodwulf
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Bella moves back Charlie's and soon later Bella meets edward and which triggers a vision of Aro Volturi meeting his mate though who , is but a mystery even to Alice because she can't see who it is.
1. CHAPTER 1

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a day just like every other day, sun shining in all its glory but things were just too tense between Bella and Renée swan, they had been arguing almost everyday since Phil had left Renée for another woman he met at a baseball game. It was to be expected really, he always wanted to be a famous baseball player with a blonde bombshell of a wife to show off. That part really set things off between Bella telling Renée about the text messages that she had found on his phone, you'd think she would be angry at Phil but she wasn't... She blamed Bella for them splitting up, accusing her of plotting to do so since day 1 and that she never wants her to be happy.

As the day went on by, they slammed their doors shut as soon as dinner was finished with, leaving me to deal with the cleaning up which I have done everyday.

Tomorrow is another day I guess...

* * *

Waking up to a quiet house was nice til a loud thud was heard. Renée had forced Bella to pack her things and announced that she will be moving to dads back in forks,washington.

The drive to the airport was quiet, both Renée and Bella wore a scowl on their faces, neither spoke a word. Once we arrived, Bella had left the car,took her stuff and disappeared into the crowd since Renée refused to see her off or even make sure she got on the correct flight. As soon as bella left, Renée turned on the engine and went home.

* * *

Bella had managed to get on the correct flight, she was sat in row D-18 next to an old couple who looked absolutely miserable, before take off they had moaned a lot about the mother and baby sat on the right side of the plane, insisting they should be moved because they baby was apparently making too much noise even though it was not , just making tiny laughs as their mother was making faces so bella decided to put on her headphones and tried to forget about the difficult days she had recently.

During the 3 hour flight to forks washington, Bella had thought about a lot of things like will she get along with her dad or not , she had spent every summer up until she was 14 with him and they got along great but with Renée's words stuck in her head "_why would anyone want to be around someone as selfish, uncaring and as unlovable as you!" _Which made bella believe her since she did despite it being Phil's fault and to a lesser extent Renée's fault that their relationship ended but Bella caused it to end by exposing Phil to her mother which wasn't her business to do so.

Bella was about to play another song when the belt light came on to signal that they were to be landing soon.

* * *

Once the plane had landed everyone got off in a rather chaotic way as most people do, getting their belongings out of the overhead lockers while grumbling about everyone being in their way and they have places to be so they start barging into people and creating unnecessary arguments.

As soon as Bella got through customs, she very quickly made her way to the exit to be greeted by her dad charlie in his cruiser. He is the chief of police in Forks.

_" Hey squirt" _he greets Bella to which she replied "_hey dad... So your on duty today?" _there was an awkward silence but Charlie had given a smug smile while replying "_no, just a little warning to any boy who decides to try anthing, that your dad is a bad ass cop and will them down" _he joked but it seemed like a terrible one to Bella so he pressed on and said "_ yes I do have work today so I'll be heading out as soon as we get home, by the way , I was kidding about the hunting thing" _but then spotted a young lad checking out his daughter and decided to loudly say "_or maybe not, I would quite happily take down any sleazebag that takes even one dirty look at my daughter again" _which soon made the lad walk off with his tail between his legs.

Bella decided that that was enough embarrassment for one day so she suggested they ought to get going.

* * *

Arriving at Charlie's was like walking back in time for Bella, nothing much had changed, her room was the same as always despite it being years since she last saw it. A few awkward moments where Charlie asked if she liked the bed sheets and her reply being just awkwardly, he left the room which Bella liked the fact that he never hovered.

While Bella took in the few moments she had to herself, a horn broke the silence and from her window she could see an old rusty looking pickup truck that appeared to be orange or perhaps was once red.

There was 2 people down there with Charlie, an older looking man in a wheelchair and a young boy who looked about her age. She decided to go down and meet them.

"_Bella you remember Billy Black_?" Charlie asks and Bella says yeah, billy told bella how much charlie talked about her coming down which elevated Bella's mood because it seems charlie wanted her around. Charlie and Billy started having a laugh with each other while bella and the boy she saw from the window talked " _h__i, I'm Jacob , Billy's son... We used to play when I was little_..." Bella replied " _yeah,I remember..." . _Charlie interrupts and asks Bella what she thought about the truck which he then said it was a homecoming present for her. Bella was shocked then Jacob showed her how it works because it was something he worked on. Once the Blacks left charlie told bella he needed to get going and that she best be off for school.

* * *

Driving up to the school, Bella wondered what her classmates will be like. It wasn't long before the other students were making fun of her because of her truck which she liked but the others were just petty and clearly liked materialistic things. She headed on in while being stopped by Eric who seems to want to know everything even when he shouldn't.

Classes went by and she met other students who all wanted be friends with the new student so at lunch break, she went with them to the cafeteria where she was introduced by eric to mike, Jessica, Angela and Tyler.

The boys all seem infatuated with Bella and while they teased each other , Bella, Angela and Jessica started talking until Bella spotted a group of students walking in, to which Jessica told her they were the Cullens, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and lastly Edward Cullen which Jessica appeared to have a crush on as pretty much all the girls did because he was beautiful as were the rest of the siblings. Soon the bell rang and Bella had biology where Edward was sat on the only free bench, as soon as the lesson finished he quickly ran out the room where she bumped into him later trying to change classes for unknown reasons.

Later that day, Bella and Charlie was eating out at their local restaurant where locals came up to her asking if she remembered them despite only meeting them once in her life when she was like 4.

She and Charlie eventually went home where she did her homework then went to bed hoping the next day was going to be raining so she didn't have to be reminded of renée since it was always sunny there , fortunately it practically rained everyday in forks.


	2. CHAPTER 2

The next day , Bella had just woken up to the smell of bacon because Charlie had a day off so he decided to do a fry up. Once she had gotten out of bed to get ready for school and as she was about to shower, Charlie shouted up the stairs that breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes so she had to do with just a very quick shower and leave in shampoo.

Once she finished and made her way down the stairs, Charlie handed her a plate of food and they both sat down at the table. Charlie noticed Bella looked a little down, barely touching her food and being the type of person that he is, he asked "_Do you not like fry ups anymore? If you want I could make something else... You're not a vegetarian now are you?" _ Bella looked at her dad and said "_no... I mean I like fry ups and I'm still a carnivore_" she joked " _but I'm just not feeling that hungry I guess_" Charlie have her a concerned look and asked if it was to do with her mother but Bella quickly replied saying it was just her being a little nervous about school and that it's not because of that woman to which Charlie begrudgingly accepted her answer, the truth was that it was because of her mother but not how she had treated her.

Charlie quickly finished his breakfast and offered to take Bella to school but she said it was alright because she liked driving on her own. Once she was ready Charlie gave her a spare key to the house so she could let herself in because Charlie had to see Billy later which really meant that they were going to have a few drinks together out on a boat fishing as they often do.

* * *

Bella arrived to biology to find that Edward wasn't there , throughout the day she wondered if he had managed to change classes but the at lunch break, Jessica said that the Cullen's don't attend when it's sunny out, it was rumoured that their Dad takes them out hiking or something and they only get away with it because he's a world class doctor. Bella found it rather odd that a doctor would allow them to skip school but she decided to forget about it since it's not like she was friends with them anyway , what they did with their education was none of her business unless it affected her studies.

Soon the day came to an end she drove home to an empty house fortunately Charlie left money for her to order a pizza if she wanted because he wasn't going to be back til quite late. She decided to get a Hawaiian, once it arrived and paid for, she went up to her room to eat it while watching a film on her laptop. 2 films and a whole pizza later, Bella went downstairs to put the pizza box in the trash , she then noticed a shadow coming from the backdoor so she went to investigate. When she opened the door she heard a rustling sound coming the woods that were at the back of the house when Bella looked into the distance she thought she saw someone looking back at her but one blink and they were gone. She dismissed it and just put seeing things as down to being tired and decided to go back in.

* * *

At the Cullen residence, Edward entered the lobby where Rosalie had accosted him "_what the hell were you thinking!" _ As she hit him many times "_are you trying to get us discovered! There are rules for a reason!" _Edward had had just about enough and went to move past Rosalie when Alice burst cheerily into the house. Ignoring his sister's rant, Edward focused on Alice's thoughts but she was a seer so she just thought of obscene things that made Edward cringe because the disadvantage to her gift was that her visions were based on decisions made so she kept her recent one to her self at least for now.

Edward was curious because whenever Alice was this happy, it meant something really good was about to happen and that is most likely to be about him like it always was.

Edward wondered if it was to do with the new girl he came to know as Bella Swan. He then went to his room to try and work out why he could not read her mind, it was such a mystery to him which made him a bit thirsty thinking about it since he liked new things.

* * *

Back at the Swans residence Bella felt a chill down her spine then a buzz from her phone broke the silence. It was a message from her Luci...

Hey

Just letting you know I'm coming to

Forks in the next couple of days

will talk more when I see you soon

Don't stay up too late

Things are changing again , for better or worse and for whom who knows but she felt like the world hated her...


End file.
